


ART for "Perhaps not to be is to be without your being" by Detochkina (lullbeblessed)

by mssdare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: paperlegends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART for "Perhaps not to be is to be without your being" by Detochkina (lullbeblessed), Paperlegends 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Detochkina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perhaps Not to Be is to Be Without Your Being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953688) by [Detochkina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/pseuds/Detochkina). 



 

 

 

 

 

  
**Title:** Art for "Perhaps not to be is to be without your being", a [ **paperlegends**](http://paperlegends.livejournal.com/) story by  **lullbeblessed**    
 **Fandom:** Merlin  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Characters:** Arthur Pendragon, Merlin

  
**Rating:**  NC-17

  
**Media:**  Pencil on paper, then digitalised (Camera+ filters), cover put together by  **@buraczana**

  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Merlin. Just playing.

  
**Story Summary:**

**Artist notes:** This is my first fanart ever :) I haven't drawn anything since school and I had to steal my kid's crayons to do it, LOL. I have to admit that this was a great challenge, but also a lot of fun! I cannot thank Detka enough for letting me do this for her amazing story! I hope you will all read the story - it's totally different from what we are used to in Merlin fandom and so, so good! I loved the idea of magical realms and the way it was used in this story; I loved her courageous, lost Arthur, brave and driven Merlin and funny, yet heartbreaking Gwaine. The plot is truly SOMETHING!

All my drawings are based on pictures, so there was a photograph first, then a drawing, and then a digitalized version of the photographed drawing :)

ps. One more final piece of art coming up later as it's spoiler-ish :)

**1\. COVER ART**

 

**2\. PENDANT**

 

**3\. CAMELOT BUILDING**

 

**4\. THE REALM**  
  
  
  
  
 **5\. THE CHASE**

 

**6\. KILGHARRAH**

 

 

**7\. ARTHUR**  
  
  
  
 **8\. MERLIN**  
  


 

And bonus - how did the drawing look like before Camera+ magic ;)

**9\. CHAPTER DIVIDER**

 

**ps. One final piece coming up later as it's spoiler-ish :)**


	2. Final drawing - SPOILER ALERT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final drawing for
> 
> "Perhaps not to be is to be without your being"
> 
> by Detochkina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final drawing for Detka's story - it's COMPLETE now!  
> CONGRATULATIONS to Detochkina!
> 
> Go read everyone! :)

 

 

"Perhaps not to be is to be without your being"


End file.
